


Day 12 | Master and Slave

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Master/Slave, Mistress, Mistress/slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 30





	Day 12 | Master and Slave

The perfect goddess. She was Evelynn. Tender, protective. Beautiful. Harsh and unforgiving. Ahri would have been disingenuous if she didn’t say she lived for every tug of the lavish velvet and jewel crusted leash attached to the matching blush collar buckled firmly around her neck. Every order, every reward.

Every punishment.

The way Eve bit her lip when she did something right. Maybe her eyes growing just a bit cold, just a little distant when she fucked up. How she paused and calculated.

It was the way she gave her orders, too. Sometimes, it was so obvious. Eve had a way of making even the simplest request an unquestionable demand. Sometimes, it was much more subtle. 

She would test her obedience. Her speed. Her willingness. It was a familiar song and dance in which Ahri was both a willing participant, and a circus monkey bound to her master.

She wanted to put on a performance Eve would never forget, every time. She wanted her to praise her.

And she wanted to serve her.


End file.
